Isera Pryde
Isera Pryde is a mutant and an Avenger. She is the daughter of Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde, and chose to take her mother's name rather than her father's. Isera was born with the ability to magically alter reality in unspecified ways, referred to as chaos magic. Isera is 5ft 5in. History Isera has not been featured in any chatrooms, but has been mentioned in ''The World Tree. ''She has since appeared in the Afterlife event. Bio Early History Kitty Pryde dropped Isera off at Wanda Maximoff's home when she was born to keep her from being recruited as an X-Man. Wanda adopted her and brought her up with Kitty visiting on occasion, but Isera had limited human contact as Wanda is a recluse; the only three people she knew were Wanda, Kitty and Pietro. Wanda took care of Isera's education, teaching her how to control her powers, about supernatural beings and the World Tree as well as regular school education. She kept Isera relatively up to date with current events but not quickly advancing technology. Isera only had access to a laptop that was used when absolutely necessary. Through this uneventful lifestyle she developed a thirst for adventure and found herself envisioning escape. She finished school at the age of 15, as she didn't receive holidays due to homeschooling. Childhood Soon after she finished her education, she ran away from Wanda because she wanted to explore the world and go on adventures. However she was extremely confused by the technology and scale of America. To her nobody seems to be able to live without their devices, and the vehicles are terrifying. As she has grown up mostly alone she has next to no social ability, in public she accidentally tell normal people things that they do not believe. Due to this she has to keep moving because the people she meets reject her and her ideas. She makes her way to Florida by tramping, begging for food and occasionally stealing. This is where she meets Valdyra, who saves her from a car accident. Seeing Isera's injuries from the car, Valdyra takes her back to her home. Isera, being only 15, very innocent, and highly impressionable, begins to think of Valdyra as a role model, and they develop an awkward relationship where Val pities Isera and has taken her under her wing but feels uncomfortable about being a significant figure in her life because she knows she's no role model. She teaches Isera important things, like how to at least basically work technology, but Isera refuses to learn to drive. During one of their visits, she meets Sam and Dean. Dean Isera doesn't like because he thinks she is not capable of functioning in the world on her own. Sam is confused, but welcomes Isera. Eventually she feels that she wants to move on. Adulthood Isera is now capable of moving about in the world of technology. When she visits New York, she is kidnapped by and sold to a brothel, becoming a prostitute. She is so frightened that she loses control of her magic and destroys the brothel. This is when she learns not to trust strangers, losing her naivete. She returns to Val, but doesn't tell her what happened until some time has passed. Sam and Dean are there when she confesses and Dean is even more certain that she cannot fend for herself. Sam and Val agree. Isera feels betrayed and runs away again. However, S.H.I.E.L.D finds her and take her to the Triskelion, where after two months of being held in captivity they suggest a deal. She is either to stay in captivity, as her mutant powers are dangerous, or she joins S.H.I.E.L.D and they can keep an eye on her. Steadily developing claustrophobia, she agrees, on the condition that if she controls her abilities and no incidents occur they leave her alone after a period of time. She doesn't go through S.H.I.E.L.D training, and she's only on call if they need her. On an assignment in Canada, she encounters a dragon attacked by demons. She scares away the demons but the dragon is already dead. However she discovers a dragon egg which she has no idea what to do with. She takes it to Valdyra, going out of contact for six months as she raises the dragon. Like her, the dragon has a wild spirit, and instead of staying with her it flies off. Isera continues to wander around America and Canada. When she turns 16 she realizes that she misses Wanda and goes back to her. However Wanda's with Kitty trying to find her. Isera, who'd psyched herself up for the apologies and excitement at returning, is extremely disappointed and goes back to Valdyra, but Valdyra is missing. Isera feels lonely, with no one to turn to. She is desperate to find Valdyra. Charles Xavier finds her, realizes that she's a mutant, and takes her in. Isera goes along willingly. Bobby Drake is there and she realises who he is. She doesn't tell him she's his daughter. Charles isn't with them at that moment. Soon after Kitty arrives after searching for Isera all day. She recognizes her instantly, and pretends that she doesn't know Isera. Afterlife Isera is taken to the tree in Hodminnis Holt with Sam Winchester, as in theory they are the only two humans who are intended to survive. However due to Valdyra's planning many superhumans also survived the apocalypse. Isera helps to rebuild Asgard, and becomes very close friends with Olive Djallezor. She is the first to re-meet Valdyra as Fjaer. Abilities Isera has the ability to alter probability and instigate chaos through reversing or increasing probability. Thanks to Wanda's help she also has the slight ability to alter reality. Isera is human. Category:Females Category:Marvel Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans